


Gotham Hogwarts Forks High School

by Sky_123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), DC Extended Universe, Degrassi, Desks - Fandom, ITZY (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), Twilight Series - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chai Tea, Desi, F/F, F/M, Inspired By The Kissing Booth, Our Favorite Movie, Urdu, naan bread, no beta we die like men, not like the other girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_123/pseuds/Sky_123
Summary: It was a bright sunny morning when you woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside your window. You tied up your mousy brown hair before looking at your plain face in the mirror. You didn’t like makeup, you weren’t like the other girls. You started out the day with a good book, but no coffee because you do not drink coffee. You liked chai tea with naan bread instead. You brushed your teeth and took a shower and came out looking perfect.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Luna Lovegood/Reader, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Luna Lovegood/Bella Swan, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Gotham Hogwarts Forks High School

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 7pm and 12am different timezones by me and my best gay. Do not judge us we watched 20 minutes of 365 days before this so we are not mentally okay.

Disclaimer: fuck neville longbottom, edward cullen, and dick grayson, but kory and babs supremacy.

\---

It was a bright sunny morning when you woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside your window. You tied up your mousy brown hair before looking at your plain face in the mirror. You didn’t like makeup, you weren’t like the other girls. You started out the day with a good book, but no coffee because you do not drink coffee. You liked chai tea with naan bread instead. You brushed your teeth and took a shower and came out looking perfect. 

You put your uniform on for school and then noticed that your trousers were ripped.

“DAD WHERE ARE MY BACKUP TROUSERS ?????” you yelled down the stairs in a confused tone.

“BETIIIII MUJHE PATHA NAHI” your dad yelled back in his confused desi accent.

You sighed before looking at the only available option - your extra short skirt from year 4 but fuck you are desi, your parents would never let you wear it. Sighing you put on a pair of leggings before stuffing the skirt in your bag opting to change into them at school.

“BABAAAAA ARE WE LEAVING NOW??” you yelled trying to get his attention.

“YAAR ABHI NAHI KHUD SE JANA” came the response.

Sighing, you trudged down the street to school wondering why your dad was speaking in urdu when you were both fully caucasian. You shook it off and continued walking on your way. When you got to a crosswalk your best friend Minho Lee pulled in his convertible asking if you wanted a ride. You thanked him and got in the passenger seat.

You went to Gotham Hogwarts Forks JYPE High School and you loved it there, but you were not popular at all. You had a very plain face and didn’t bother with makeup like the other girls who wore it just for men’s attention (probably have daddy issues). You preferred attention from girls instead but some guys were ok too, I guess - however, everyone was straight (ugh hetties). This was your senior year and you were ready to make it count. 

As you walked into school with Minho you spotted your best friends Luna Lovegood and Bella Swan. Quickly, you ditched Minho and grabbed both of their wrists before dragging them into the girl’s bathroom. Without even bothering to get into a stall you took off your leggings innit and handed it over to Luna before wearing the skirt. Turning around, you noticed Yeji from maths looking over with a confused face before turning around and walking out with Irene from bio.

A quick blush spread over your face as you realized other people were in the toilet. Brushing it off you left the bathroom with two of your best friends. As you walked out, you got into a staring contest with Janolus, Tahia, and Rap, three of your worst enemies. Of course, they are lame and they backed down first. Flipping your hair you went on your way to social studies. 

As you entered the classroom you noticed Calum Hood and Jeon Jungkook talking about puppies. You rolled and sat in your seat next to a random stranger.

“Hi, I’m Hunter Hollingsworth!” he said looking down.

“When’s your birthday?” you replied.

“March 3rd,” he answered.

“Gay boy,” you responded, ending the conversation.

He would never speak to you again.

The rest of your day was a blur of colors. After school, you went to your local hangout and saw your best friends Luna and Bella, but they were both crying. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, worried.

“Oh nothing, our boyfriends, Edward and Neville, broke up with us,” Bella replied.

“Oh no! What if we date instead?” You said, tucking your hair behind your ear and smirking up at them. 

“Wow! That’s a great idea to get back at them!” Luna agreed. 

“Yeah… to get back at them,” you replied, eyes down and faced away.

“You’re so smart y/n/n!” Bella said enthusiastically.

“Well, I guess we should practice like kissing and stuff,” you said offhandedly.

The next thing you know, you’re all leaning in and kissing.

“Wow, I think I’m in love, but I’m still straight lol,” Bella whispered.

“It’s ok - we can be straight and like girls, men do it,” Luna replied.

And so you lived happily, for the rest of your life with your two straight girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> (we don't understand how three people kissing works either just go with it)


End file.
